From A to Z  : EdWin
by cocoamilo
Summary: Kebersamaan Ed dan Winry berdasarkan 26 abjad, dari A sampai Z. First fanfic, mohon RnR!


**From A to Z – EdWin © chibimillo**

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa! Titik!

**Summary**: Kebersamaan Ed dan Winry berdasarkan 26 abjad, dari A sampai Z. First fanfic, mohon RnR!

**Warning**: Typos, kata2 ga efektif, kata2 ga nyambung, delele.

**A/N**: Salah satu temen deket saya bersabda "Kalo punya account kayak gitu (FFn), kenapa ga coba bikin fanfic aja?" dan saya pun akhirnya berani mempublish salah satu fanfic bikinan saya == Author2 ternama FFn, mohon bimbing saya! #nunduk

Enjoy!

* * *

**Automail**

Setiap melihat tangan kanannya yang berupa automail, pikiran Ed otomatis tertuju pada sang mekanik, Winry Rockbell. Begitu juga dengan Winry, setiap melihat automail yang sedang ia kerjakan, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada sang Fullmetal Alchemist – Edward Elric.

**Blush**

Ed tidak dapat melupakan wajah Winry yang merah padam setelah Ed menyatakan perasaannya–lewat hukum Equivalent Exchange–dan secara tidak sengaja Winry menyatakan perasaannya balik.

**Care**

Ed dan Winry peduli satu sama lain, bahkan sejak mereka kecil. Dan mereka memiliki beragam cara untuk menyampaikan rasa peduli masing-masing, seperti saat Winry melempar _spanner_ ke kepala Ed.

**Damage**

Ed selalu berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan automailnya agar tidak dihadiahi lemparan _spanner_ dari Winry. Tetapi Ed tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, karena kerusakan automail tersebut dapat mempertemukan dirinya dengan mekanik cantik itu.

**Equivalent Exchange**

"Berikan setengah hidupmu padaku, dan akan kuberikan setengah hidupku padamu!"

"Kau mau setengah? Akan kuberikan _seluruh_ hidupku padamu, Ed."

Pernyataan cinta menggunakan hukum pertukaran setara. Benar-benar pasangan yang unik.

**Friendship**

Ed dan Winry berteman baik sejak kecil. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pertemanan mereka berkembang menjadi _lebih_ dari teman. Begitu juga dengan perasaan mereka berdua.

**Greedy**

"Hentikan ambisi mereka dan lindungi negeri ini! Lalu, kau dan Al akan pulang dengan tubuh seperti semula! Aku bersedia melakukan _apa saja_ demi hal itu!"

Ed terdiam, agak terkejut dengan kata-kata Winry yang terdengar serakah itu.

"Dasar! Ngomong sih, gampang!" tanggap Ed malas dan segera keluar kamar Winry.

_Jangan serakah seperti itu, Win! Aku juga ingin tubuhku dan Al kembali seperti semula, aku ingin masalah negara ini selesai, dan aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu – aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu, Win!_ batin Ed.

Edward Elric serakah juga, rupanya.

**House**

Air mata Winry mengalir deras saat melihat Ed dan Al membakar rumah mereka sendiri, agar mereka tidak menoleh ke masa lalu. Karena itu Winry dengan senang hati selalu menerima dua bersaudara itu di rumahnya.

**Interfere**

Ed selalu menolak mentah-mentah bila Winry menawarkan bantuan atau hendak ikut campur dalam hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Homunculus atau Philosophers Stone. Ed tidak ingin Winry mencampuri masalahnya, karena Ed tidak ingin Winry berada dalam bahaya.

**Jealous**

Amarah Ed sering kali memuncak bila ia melihat Winry bersama lelaki lain. Cemburu. Seperti saat Ling berkenalan dengan Winry, saat Mustang tebar pesona pada Winry, Kimblee yang sok ramah pada Winry, atau saat Greed ngobrol dengan Winry.

**Kill**

Ed benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan saat Winry memegang pistol dan hendak menarik pelatuknya, untuk menembak Scar. Baginya, Winry adalah penyelamat hidupnya, membantunya berdiri kembali, selalu menyemangatinya, dan tangan Winry bukanlah tangan pembunuh. Karena itu Ed berusaha menghentikan Winry yang berusaha balas dendam itu, dan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya tenang.

**Leg**

Selama berada di Creta, Ed selalu senyum-senyum sendiri bila melihat kaki automailnya, mengingatkannya akan Winry. Kaki automail itu merupakan satu-satunya obat kangen baginya.

**Milk**

"Minum susunya, Ed!"

"Tidak mau! Siapa juga yang mau minum cairan putih menjijikan itu?"

"Kau mau terus seukuran kacang begini?"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT KACANG, HAH?"

"Ayolah, Ed, kau harus minum susu! Aku tidak ingin lelaki yang aku sukai lebih pendek dariku!"

"…"

**Nightsky**

Setiap memandang langit malam, Ed bertanya-tanya apakah Winry sedang memandang langit seperti dirinya. Di lain tempat, Winry yang sedang memandang langit pun menanyakan hal yang sama.

**Otaku**

"Diam kau, _renkinjutsushi no otaku_!"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, _automairu no otaku_!"

Sama-sama otaku, sama-sama suka.

**Protector**

Ed akan selalu menjadi pelindung Winry, tetapi Winry sendiri juga tidak ingin dilindungi terus-terusan. Karena itu Winry juga berusaha untuk menjadi pelindung Ed.

**Queen**

Winry adalah ratu bagi Ed. Karena itu Ed selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi permintaan Winry, ratunya. Kecuali permintaan sang ratu yang menyuruhnya untuk minum susu, Ed selalu mengabaikan perintah itu.

**Revenge**

Ed meninju Envy tanpa ampun setelah mengetahui bahwa ialah dalang Perang Ishvar; perang yang membuat Scar dendam pada Amestris. Perang yang membuat Scar membunuh suami-istri Rockbell, orang tua Winry. Perang yang membuat Winry menangis. Dan Ed benar-benar murka akan hal itu; ia berniat untuk balas dendam.

**Star**

"Ed, ada bintang jatuh! Ucapkan permohonanmu!"

'_Semoga aku cepat tinggi.'_ batin Ed penuh harap. "Kalau boleh tahu, permohonanmu apa, Win?"

"Aku? Aku berharap Ed dan Al cepat kembali ke tubuh semula, dan kita bisa bersama-sama terus selamanya!"

Ed mematung. Bisa-bisanya masalah tinggi badan memengaruhi pikirannya sampai-sampai melupakan tujuannya; untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya dan sang adik kembali seperti semula.

"Permohonanmu, Ed?"

"A-aku juga sama sepertimu, aku berharap aku dan Al segera kembali ke tubuh semula.." ucap Ed setelah mengganti permohonan bintang jatuhnya itu.

**Tears**

Ed sangat benci kalau Winry menangis, lebih tepatnya benci kalau ada yang membuat gadis itu menangis. Baginya Winry lebih cocok bila tersenyum, dan wajahnya yang cantik itu sama sekali tidak cocok bila air matanya mengalir dan wajahnya sedih. Karena itu Ed tidak akan segan-segan menghajar siapapun yang berani membuat Winry meneteskan air mata, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

**Upset**

Ed sering kali membuat Winry kesal. Baik disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Tetapi pasti akan berbaikan lagi setelahnya.

**Valentine**

Ed tidak pernah merayakan hari Valentine karena menurutnya itu sia-sia dan tak ada gunanya. Tetapi pemikirannnya itu langsung berubah begitu mendapatkan cokelat dari Winry. Dan Valentine berikutnya, Ed bertekad untuk memberi cokelat pada Winry.

**Wanderlust**

Winry selalu heran akan nafsu Ed untuk berkelana dan berpetualang. Meski begitu, ia selalu mendukung Ed dan menyemangatinya. Walau terkadang hati kecilnya ingin Ed tinggal dan terus berada di sampingnya.

**X-Man**

Sesaat sebelum Scar menyerang Winry, Ed segera pasang badan untuk melindunginya membuat Winry terselamatkan dari bahaya. Walau Winry membenci Scar karena telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya, tetapi ia harus berterima kasih pada pria bercodet X itu karena telah mengingatkannya bahwa selama ini ia jatuh cinta pada si Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Yours**

Ed milik Winry, dan Winry milik Ed. Mereka berdua saling memiliki, saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi, saling melindungi, dan saling menyayangi.

**Zipper**

"Kenapa, Win? Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku begitu? Apa salahku?"

"Ha-habis, Ed.. kau-"

"APA SALAHKU?"

"RESLETING CELANAMU TERBUKA, BODOH! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT CELANAMU TERBUKA SEPERTI ITU!"

"…"

* * *

Gaje sumpah ni fanfic =='

….Review, please? :3


End file.
